falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapture Company
Rapture Company is a group of mercenaries, bounty hunter, assassins, and overall assholes led by Boris Kozlov and other top seven. Founded by several Pre-War ghouls shortly after the bombs dropped, they formerly had numbers some where in the low two hundreds, and prior to the Rain of Fire, were in a war with Talon Company. Getting most of their jobs by using a complex satellite system, fake mercenary groups are set up all over North Eastern America, when a small-time client wishes to get a job, he goes there. However, most larger clients know about the existence of the company, and even fewer know about its hierarchy. They simply think that the Top Seven are ghoul assassins, and are the heads of attack operations. Lately, a group called Maxim's Tigers has split from Rapture, dividing their numbers in half. See Rapture Co. Big Book of War for a field manual. The Rain of Fire cut down their ranks to a fledgling 43. Early Stages The organization was founded shortly after the Great War by seven ghouls, including Boris Kozlov. Originally it started out as a way to obtain food for locals, that were too inexperienced to know how to hunt themselves. Due to prejudice against ghouls at the time, they dressed up in suits that covered their faces and any other exposed area of skin. They chose to dress up in riot suits, found in a police station. A few years after their group had formed, a tribe begged them to kill several raiders that killed their Brahmin, and had been terrorizing their village. The ghouls thought about if for several days. They decided to hold a vote on whether or not to accept the job. The vote ended with four of the members wanting to accept the job and three against it. The four went in first, soon the other three followed, helping out with the assassinations. A year later, they started to accept new members into the organization, and it soon became a fledgling mercenary company. The early Talon Company was a huge annoyance to the group, constantly stealing “work” from them. Growing Stages After recruiting its first few members, the organization started to accept requests for "assassinations". Rapture Company broke into Fort Bannister (the closest military base at the time) and refortified the base slightly. Originally they accepted anyone with two legs and a head. Needless to say, the organization received a large amount of dick heads into their ranks. The remaining members realized that the group was basically turning into a group of organized raiders, and sent most of the assholes (excluding the Top Seven) out to destroy an office building thought to have a large raider force inside. Unknown to the them, this base housed forty Talon Company mercenaries. The recruits were slaughtered, and this started a full fledged war between the two groups. The Talons emerged victorious, taking Fort Bannister and forever wounding the organization. The group leaders all survived, and ran away south to Pennsylvania. There, they split up, Boris going across the country, three others trying to restart the organization, and the last three stayed in what was the city of Pittsburgh, now known as The Pitt. Around twenty years later, Boris came back from his cross-country adventure. He soon found the members that stayed in the Pitt. After convincing them to rejoin the group, the four ghouls headed back to DC to find the other members in the organization. Rapture Company, now with the seven remaining members back in place, found out the best way for them to recruit, and now with new funds from Boris’s cross-country adventure. Their new way of recruiting was less simple then the first, however still effective. The Top Seven would take in an apprentice (later known as assassins or commandos). These fellows would then look around, find someone that they could depend on, and then try to recruit them as a conscript or marine into the Company. If they had enough promise, they would become instructors, who trained conscripts. This was later abandoned for going to the local Rapture base, and then being recruited in by a Instructor. In Recent Years Rapture was a major success in 2277. They had been extremely successful in business terms compared to Talon Co., who seemed to be going after one lone vault dweller (and being annihilated every time). While Rapture Company had been taking up all of the jobs Talon Company refused, making new clients. This accelerated Rapture Company's numbers, and gave them more money then they could handle. Using this new money, they bought better weapons and gear for their conscripts. Rapture Company was a popular mercenary company to go to during the DC Wars. However, Rapture Company received heavy casualties in the war, losing what they recently gained. They had earned just enough money to give their men better weapons, and had lost many of the men with the advanced weapons during the "war" against The Crusade. This had them in a lack of numbers, so they refused more jobs from clients. The clients moved back to Talon Co., making Rapture lose even more money. Rapture was in a state of decline now, having few high profile clients left (such as the Castille Westin Cartel) and even less men. They even left DC to find gold in Ronto. On the way there, they made a small base in the YMCA building, and recruited Nikolai Kozlov into their ranks. Maxim's Tigers Once Rapture left DC, a spineless instructor named Maxim deserted Rapture Company. Taking half of the organization with him, he fled across DC and settled in an old office building. Once there, he immediately began recruiting, some how getting over 450 members in a short period of time. This may be due to his drug lab, or him being some sort of genius (most of Rapture think it was because of the former). With Rapture in ruin, the remaining members tried to pick up the pieces. Waiting for their leaders to come back, so they could exact revenge over Maxim's traitors. Rain of Fire In the late 2280s, a large number of glowing lights appeared in the sky one day. While most of the Rapture Company men in the field went out for a better look at the lights, any one near a Top Seven was told to get into cover. When the nuclear missiles hit, needless to say, the majority of Rapture Company was slaughtered by the radiation and the bombs blast radius. However, those few that took cover from the bombs are with the Top Seven, getting far better training then before. This event collapsed the ranks of Rapture, and now only an approximate 43 remain. Equipment and Skills Usually, most of the mercenaries in the Rapture Company are well trained enough to take on three or four raiders at a distance by themselves. However, most missions are done in pairs of two and three, as they are trained to only attack in the open when necessary. The majority of members wear light armor of medium defense abilities. Wearing combat armor under a jacket, suit, or poncho is very popular. Most armor (if worn in the open) is usually camouflaged in that of a desert style (changes per situation, most members are trained to know how to manually paint the camouflage) painted onto it. The leaders of the group usually wear power armor in an assault, with Boris Kozlov wearing a heavily customized version of it most, if not all of the time. Most Rapture Company soldiers know the basics of some of the combat arts. Each Rapture conscript get to chose from the following martial arts, such as: *'Systema' - Taught by Boris Kozlov *'Russian Fist-Fighting' - Taught by Boris Kozlov *'Kickboxing' - Taught by Eugene Randolph *'Wrestling' - Taught by Eugene Randolph *'Zhuan Shu Kuan' - Taught by Eugene Randolph *'Fencing' - Taught by Eugene Randolph *'Knife Fighting' - Taught by Eugene Randolph *'Shaolin Kung Fu' - Taught by Cháy Sáng *'Praying Mantis' - Taught by Cháy Sáng *'Taijiquan' - Taught by Cháy Sáng *'El Jeugo de Garrote' - Taught by Iago Ortega *'Lucha Libre' - Taught by Iago Ortega *'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' - Taught by Iago Ortega *'Sun Rumi Maki' - Taught by Iago Ortega *'Krav Maga' - Taught by Sean Abbott *'Eskrima' - Taught by Sean Abbott (More to come as people make top seven ghouls) However, that is not all that they are trained in. For some odd reason, they are trained in sewing bullet holes in clothing, painting camouflage, and the best ways to drink alcohol (courtesy of Boris). Taking two to three classes on weapon repair is required, and this results in most soldiers being able to fix jams and other minor malfunctions, although they usually have to get the scavengers back at the current base to fix the more major weapon malfunctions for them. The company Instructors, one out of every thirty conscripts, and assassins and Top Seven all can pilot Vertibirds. An instructor in the Company one day found a drunk ex-Enclave pilot. Bribing the man, the instructor learned how to pilot a Vertibird, and soon taught the other instructors. After that, they taught the Top Seven, and soon the instructors started teaching it to select conscripts in the academy. Members of the Company are also taught a number of Japanese and fencing sword forms. The sword forms are taught by Alfred Hardy and Eugene Randolph. *'Apple Blossoms in the Wind' (Basic form, good for attacking multiple enemies) *'Arc of the Moon' (Slice at head height) *'The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain' (Vertical Slash) *'Hummingbird Kisses the Honeyrose' (Thrust at face height) *'The Cat Dances on the Wall' (Advanced form involving rapid movements. Only taught to advanced members) *'The Courtier Taps His Fan' (Powerful overhand strike. Hard to master) *'Foil' (Basic training form. Normally used in sparring) *'Epee' (Variation on foil; involves more slashing and in general is a more aggressive form) *'Sabre' (Most aggressive fencing form. A good way to train for real combat) Weapons/armor/equipment Main Article: Rapture Weapons & Armor Vehicles Used Vertibird Theft Vertibird theft is an important skill in Rapture companies arsenal. Not able to take over Vertibird creation facilities, nor having the man power to steal directly from the Enclave, they have started to steal, or "liberate them" as Boris likes to put it. It is quite simple really. First, you would figure out a Vertibird's flight path. Second, you would get a sniper rifle, or other long range weapon. Third, you and your comrade (highly suggested to do this with two people or more) would kill the pilots once the Vertibird lands. Fourth, kill the men in power armor. Lastly, take the Vertibird and fly it to a deserted area. Then, inform the nearest Rapture Company base, and fly to where it can be repainted as a Rapture Bird. The Bus Shortly after the Great War, Boris and several other Top Seven found a military bus. It was toppled on its side and close to DC. It had several dead soldiers in power armor in it, a few cool gizmos, and the like. It was subsequently repaired by the Company's best scavengers. It runs on the same type of stuff the Vertibirds run on, and is currently in storage. Units Of Rapture Company Conscript/Marines The average mercenary of the group. Lowest in the system, trained for two to three months. Equipped with anything they can get their hands on from the leaders of the group, use Combat Shotguns, Scoped hunting rifles in good condition, Silenced Chinese and regular Assault Rifles, and scoped silenced pistols mainly. Rarely they use sniper rifles and magnums. They usually wear combat armor under clothes, and work in pairs of two to four. They make up the bulk of the organization. About 380 to 400 in the organization. One in every fifteen can pilot a Vertibird. However, once Maxim split, the organization was divided in half. Sadly, the Rain of Fire destroyed their ranks, and only 28 survived. Scavenger The organization hires these men to repair and build weaponry. They come and go, and at the highest their are usually forty to fifty Scavengers in the group. They equip what ever they can find, and are conscripted into the company during times of war, although they usually don’t do “field work”. Luckily, few of these men left to work for Maxim. None of these men remained with Rapture after the Rain of Fire, and the organization has been repairing their own organization ever since. Instructor or corporal They are the teachers of the organization, teaching Conscripts how to fight, trained for about a year by the Top Seven before going to the barracks to teach Conscripts how to fight. Most are ex-conscripts and are well equipped with Chinese Assault Rifles, Repeaters, sniper rifles, and magnums. Energy weapons are also used, but sparingly. There are about thirty of them in the Company. All can pilot Vertibirds, with some being able to use power armor. Fifteen left with Maxim. One survived the Rain of Fire. Assassins or Commandos Special troops, trained by the Top Seven for two years usually. They are the second most well equipped, and are sporting their own weapons, ranging from heavily customized Lincoln's Repeaters, heavily customized assault rifles, and the very rare .50 Magnums. They are able to be incredibly stealthy, and pride themselves on their skills in combat. They can use power armor and pilot Vertibirds. Notable Members *Cerebral Jack (deceased) *Hayato Takana *Nikolai Kozlov Boris Kozlov's great-great-great (etc.) Nephew Top Seven The original Pre-War ghouls in the group that started it all. They are the most well equipped, trained to use power armor, can pilot Vertibirds, and are notoriously good at killing people. Alfred Hardy and Cháy Sáng are exceptions to the rule, as they replaced two murdered top seven members. Notable members *Boris Kozlov *Eugene Randolph *Alfred Hardy *Cháy Sáng *Sean Abbott *Iago Ortega Squads There are a few units in Rapture Company who wish to stay together during combat, or are made to do certain tasks that fewer men can not do. These are known as squads, groups of six to ten Rapture Company soldiers that are usually led by an instructor. All squads are listed below. The Survivors A Rapture Company squad made up of Kane Enders (Demo-man), Bourne (marksman), Heavy (Carries a heavy weapon...always), The Sarge (Commander of the Survivors), and Jackson Upham (Hacker/techie). They are the current poster boys of the organization, mostly doing high profile jobs. However, in order to become one of the Survivors, you have to be just that: a survivor. They take whoever is left alive if another squad bites the dust, and bring them in. With that, they have a very unique mentality. Basically, they live each day as if it's their last. However, to a commander that can stand a squad of "Undisciplined Cowboys and Troublemakers" and give them enough free-reign, they can produce outstanding results. Also, they are probably the most unique squad in terms of equipment. They often paint their combat armour in different patterns, with slogans on them or drawings. Also, they heavily customize their weapons. Their equipment is often duck taped, bolted down or something akin to that, but it's not supposed to be smooth. It's supposed to be Rough and Ready. Just like them. D.O. Squad Diverse Operations (D.O.) Squad is a subgroup within Rapture Company and has been used for various purposes in it's history. It was first started by Richard Harrington. He put forward an idea of a squad which could operate in multiple ways effectively. It was accepted, and it is now one of Rapture Company's most important squads. Going above the efficiency of the Survivors, but due to their more high profile natures they have been out of the spot light. Wolf Squad The Wolf Squad is a special operations subgroup within Rapture Company that is mainly used for tracking, intelligence gathering, and special recon missions. The squad was started by Ryan Stone, an ex-member of the Brotherhood of Steel's DC faction who split to join Rapture Company. Wolf is mainly made up of ex-raiders as they prove the most effective at recon and tracking. Because of its highly specialized nature, Wolf is rarely used in normal combat, although it remains one of the most feared due to the brutal nature of its members. Relationship with other mercenary groups (Ask on talk page if you want to be in this, I guess) Rapture Company prefers to remain neutral with most mercenary organizations, usually not taking action against them until they take action against Rapture. The view for Reilly's Rangers is the same view for most other mercenaries. Both companies have never been in open combat, and the soldiers of Reilly's Rangers are viewed as not being worth the effort of hunting them down and killing them. However, there are a few notable exceptions to the above policy. The Manhattan Project A group of mercenaries originating in New York, the Manhattan Project were originally viewed as a bunch of punks coming into New England when the kitchen got too hot in New York. However, when a squad of Rapture mercenaries were being hunted by a squad of Talon Company soldiers where being hunted by a group of Manhattan Project soldiers. When the Talon mercenaries opened fired, so did Rapture Company and Manhattan Project. Rapture and Manhattan started firing each other, each believing the other to have been attacking them. Ever since then, the two groups have been enemies. Rapture Logs Boris's Logs In the years shortly after the Great War, Boris Kozlov made several holodiscs leading up to the founding of Fort Rapture. These were found by a group of scavengers in a house filled with feral ghouls and traps. Luckily, only two of the Scavengers were injured and they sold the box of holo tapes to Rapture Company. They are now in a library inside the fort, along with several other boxes of holodiscs. Disc 5 was un-readable, and had little to nothing of interest in it according to Boris, and included mainly drunk, incoherent, Russian rambling. Boris made only one log during his cross-country adventure. ---- Rapture Company Logs | Holodisc Format | Boris Log 1 | Year 2077 God. Just.....god. I mean, one day I'm in the Russian Army, the next I'm being chased across Europe by my own country men, and now I'm in America. A few days ago nuclear bombs were dropped, killing off nearly all of the Earth's population. I was one of the ""lucky ones" not allowed into a vault, yet still surviving. Recently my skin has been changing. Some of it peeling off, some of it turning colors that one would see after taking a shit, and looking in the toilet/bushes. The extremely small few that didn't start looking like me, nor die immediately have holed them selves up in military bases and what not. Today I was burying men who weren't immediately annihilated by the blasts. Most of them were horribly disfigured, others were blown to bit. Their shadows permanently burned into the wall, or maybe that's what was left of them? I was in my basement at the time of the bombs dropping, with a few friends over to drink and play cards. My wife and kids were off in New York on a mother-daughter retreat. They wanted to "bond", they even asked me to go. What the hell happened to them? Are they still alive? Or are they like me, turning into some sort of damn zombie? I'm using her holodiscs to record this thing! I should stop talking about her anyway, making me teary eyed. I've been hunting for food recently, selling it to people without the guns or the knowledge of how to trap a squirrel, or beat a mutated bear to death. Anyway, Eugene is calling me. Something about the guys finding Riot gear, and perhaps ammo for my AK-103 too? ---- Rapture Company Logs | Holodisc Format | Boris Log 2 | Year 2079 Heh, almost forgot about these logs. Luckily I visited my old house again to see if I could find my ballistic knives "Cleaning Guide". That was just an excuse I gave to the guys, they're getting more worried about my "alcoholism" or some bullshit. Anyway, I just found the vodka I was keeping in the basement. There was also some other stuff, but I decided to keep it here for later. I remember that I was making these to log the bombs dropping for future generations. Well, turns out so did everyone else with a holodisc. Anyway, a few weeks after that (I've been counting in shits, it's been happening once every two days) I went full ghoul, or what ever the hell the locals call it. My skin has pretty much peeled (or maybe just dissolved?) off, and now I have to wear combat armor every time I do business with locals. Else they'll refuse to do trade with me, damn bigots. Worse than before the war, when half the place called me a commie and threw "freedom" fries at me. Anyway, me and my other ghoulified friends have started a sort of a business. We hunt for food, and kill off any giant fucking monsters in exchange for them giving us ammo and money. The money isn't really doing anything for us right now, as most of the place is bartering. Some people are even using bottle caps for money. That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen, there are probably more nuka-cola bottles then money! Well, need to go back now. (Voice heard different then that of Boris, is shouting) "HEY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE BEFORE WE BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" (Back to Boris) Fuck, Raiders. Well, bye little disc thingy. ---- Rapture Company Logs | Holodisc Format | Boris Log 3 | Year 2080 Well, that was a big fucking surprise. A bunch of tribals asked me to kill off a gang for money, and the group is still deciding on it. Currently it's 3 for no, 3 for yes. I still haven't decided on it yet. Eugene wants me to say yes, and he managed to convince the two others also. Bastard has a way with words, that's for damn sure. Anyway, I'm leaning towards the ones who said no right now. I've killed before, but only in self-defense or in the army. In the Russian Army I killed other people, but only to protect the innocent! I mean, I probably wouldn't be standing here if not for the Russian army in the first place, my ancestors would have been slaughtered. But for money? Never! I'm not some sort of an assassin! Hell, even when I was offered a job in "reconnaissance" I declined. All they did was kill deserters and anyone who didn't piss red and yellow and hail the the Russian Flag every morning. Anyway, taking the wine back to the fort we found. Had to kill of the raiders inside, bastards fucked up the entire place. At least I have a reason to kill those murderous fucking pricks. We've started to recruit members, and we currently have four brand spanking new conscripts. The guys want me to start writing down the amount of bottle caps earned every year. I still think it's a stupid fucking currency. I did it at base, but might as well here. Bears - 17 killed- 630 caps earned (Best meat, very hard to kill, waste up lots of ammo with automatic weapons) Cow - 41 - 650 caps earned- (Most meat, easy to kill, waste up little ammo as they usually don't run till you shoot) Deathclaw (scary mother fuckers) - 4 killed - Bottle Caps earned 200 (Highest paying, near impossible to kill and waste up too much ammo while doing it. Meat seems to be un-eatable) Rad Scorpions - 12 killed - 80 caps earned (taste fucking terrible, worth shit, and annoying to kill. No point) Mole Rats - 31 killed - 100 caps earned (taste pretty bad although eatable, killed a bunch of em for cash. Guy didn't want the meat. We used them as food). ---- Rapture Company Logs | Holodisc Format | Boris Log 4 | Year 2081 Finally made it into the inner section of the fort. Blocked by rubble from the bomb that hit it, the non-original members (about 19 in total now) finally dug it out. We found guns, guns, and more guns! I'm like a small child at a candy store. Except that I'm a grown man finding the inside of a large fort filled high-grade weapons and things that go boom all the time. Well, now I need to talk about business. We've decided to name our company Rapture Co., after the Biblical end of the world. It's what one of us kept muttering after the bombs dropped, end of the world, end of the world. Me? I thought so also to be honest. Anyway, we've started to do more human killing. Raiders and what not for cash, while the meat market is decreasing, everyone needs those douches dead. We've changed it into some sort of sick job, killing that is. Well, off to do some more murderous man hunting for cash..... ---- Rapture Company Logs| Holodisc Format | Boris Log 6 | Year 2082 Damn Talon Co. are stealing our jobs! They come walking out of fucking no where, and all of a sudden have more men then half of our organization! They aren't just killing raiders neither, innocent people. I admit, Rapture has been doing a bit of...non-raider free lancing lately. But only to people who are fucking pricks! Not like we're killing innocent people, just those that would end up hurting or fucking up someone. Hell, today I was hired to kill a man that was going to blow up a town! I slit his throat while the bastard was sleeping. ---- Rapture Company Logs |Holodisc Format | Boris Log 7 | Year 2083 Fuck, we're fucked. I sent in a squad of men to kill some raiders held up in a building, and it turned out damn Talon Co. was in there. Needless to say, my men were slaughtered. Out numbered three to one, we should of trained em better. Hell, we thought they were naturals like the rest of us. Able to kill a man with nothing but a pair of tweezers and some cheese cake. Well, most of our men are getting slaughtered in the fields, while Talon Co. gets all the jobs. We're going to leave DC soon. By User:Cerebral plague Category:Groups Category:Restoration